¿Y si continuamos finguiendo?
by XxavalonxX
Summary: Que pasaria si Sakura y Shaoran amigos desde pequeños, por un malentendido la familia de él creyera que estan saliendo juntos, y al pensar como les diran que no lo hacen, surge el momento para decir sus verdaderos sentimientos.Ahora con el pov de shaoran.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para escribir historias.

* * *

><p><strong>¿ Y si continuamos fingiendo…?<strong>

Estas bien? – me preocupaba un poco mi mejor amigo, siempre habíamos estado juntos desde que el se mudo a mi ciudad cuando éramos chicos y porque nuestros padres eran amigos, y aunque era serio desde siempre nunca lo había visto así, tan triste – Es por Meiling

Meiling era una chica de la Universidad de Shaoran, y aunque él no dijera nada yo pensaba que eran novios.

Por fin abrió los ojos y me miro, nunca había visto una mirada tan bonita como la suya era como chocolate derretido con destellos de caramelo.

No es eso Sak – se paso un brazo por la cara esta vez, pero continuo hablando – solo estoy un poco aburrido eso es todo.

Pero cuando estas aburrido no tienes esa expresión, además siempre encuentras algo que hacer- oí como suspiraba pero no contesto - dime la verdad esto se trata de una chica cierto – en verdad quería ayudarlo no me gustaba verlo así, cuando dije esto gruño y supe que había acertado – pero Shaoran no hay ninguna chica a la que no le gustes.

Y eso era cierto, Shaoran Li fue el capitán de futbol en la preparatoria, uno de los estudiantes con mejores calificaciones en la Universidad y tan guapo que debería ser pecado con ese cabello castaño despeinado, su piel levemente bronceada y sus ojos que ya mencione que eran espectaculares, la mayoría de las chicas de mi escuela que lo habían conocido y de la escuela de el estaba segura estaban enamoradas de él incluida….

Incluida yo.

Pero como no enamorarme, era una persona amable, educada, cariñosa aunque esto solo lo demostraba a los más cercanos y aunque era dos años menor que él siempre me trataba como igual y no como una niña como hacían muchos.

Es mi mejor amigo y lo amo, no me importa que suene a cliché. Si estaba así por una chica, aunque me doliera como nada en el mundo yo lo ayudaría a estar con ella, solo para verlo feliz y ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba.

Sak – me llamo sacándome de mis deprimentes pensamientos – gatita – me sonroje un poco, me llamaba así por mis ojos verdes, decía que le recordaban a los del gato de Shrek ¬¬, - solo déjalo estar si, no te preocupes – acaricio mi mejilla sonrojada y me puse mas roja aun, pero no me daría por vencida.

Pero, yo – no dije mas porque hizo algo que me sorprendió mucho, como el estaba acostado en la cama de su cuarto y yo sentada a un lado de él, solté un pequeño grito cuando de pronto me tomo por la cintura y me acostó de lado escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración y me puse muy nerviosa por la cercanía que no me esperaba – Shaoran que…

Solo quédate un momento así – no me esperaba esto y aunque nerviosa estaba feliz de estar tan cerca de él y puse mis manos a sus costados – eso es todo lo que necesito ahora.

Estuvimos algo de tiempo en esa posición sin decir nada, era tanta mi felicidad que me sentí mal porque él no era feliz en absoluto, así que hice el intento de empezarme a separar pero eso solo hizo que el me apretara mas fuerte contra el, no sabia que hacer así que intente hablar con el

Shaoran – se separo un poco de mi aunque sin soltarse, al mirar sus ojos desde tan poca distancia supe que tenia que hacerlo, guardarme todos mis temores y confesarle mis sentimientos – Shaoran yo…

De repente la puerta se abrió y entraron sus hermanas, haciendo tanto ruido que no se como no las escuchamos llegar antes de que entraran.

Ahhhhh! – gritaron todas al mismo tiempo – que lindos son!

Entonces me di cuenta de que seguíamos en la misma posición en que estábamos, voltee a verlo y como acto reflejo los dos nos separamos rápidamente, sus cuatro hermanas mayores continuaron hablando al mismo tiempo y no podía entender mucho de lo que decían, solo rescate algunas frases como – por fin, ya se habían tardado; queremos al menos dos sobrinos y otras cosas mas por el estilo.

Sentía mi cara ardiendo, no podía creer que sus hermanas dijeran todas esas cosas, mire hacia Shaoran un poco sorprendida de que no las callara como siempre lo hacia cuando empezaban a hablar todas al mismo tiempo y me di cuenta de que también estaba rojo como yo, pero tenia en su cara un semblante que no supe definir, me le quede viendo esperando que dijera algo hasta que vi como se puso pálido de repente.

Sus hermanas seguían gritando las mismas cosas, e instintivamente supe que lo único que lo ponía así era una cosa o mas bien una persona Ieran Li, su madre.

Madre – escuche que dijo con voz baja

Ieran Li era una de las mujeres mas elegantes que había visto en mi vida, siempre iba impecable y aunque Shaoran se comportaba sumamente serio en su presencia, ella no era una mala persona en absoluto, a mí me trataba como si fuera una mas de la familia desde que empecé a juntarme con Shaoran.

Hijas pueden decirme que es todo este escándalo – los gritos pararon completamente para después continuar de nuevo con mas energía – no entiendo si hablan todas al mismo tiempo.

Encontramos a Shaoran y a Sakura abrazados en su cama Madre – dijo una de ellas rápidamente

Estaban demasiado juntos como para que fuera un abrazo amistoso, sabemos lo que eso significa - secundo otra de ellas

Pude sentir como Shaoran se tensaba junto conmigo al sentir la mirada de su madre con… aprobación? , yo me esperaba todo menos esa respuesta, porque bueno aunque era amiga de mi padre eran de una clase social muy diferente de la de mi familia, podría ser amiga de Shaoran pero algo mas no pensaba que lo aprobaría y ahí no quedo mi sorpresa.

Xiao Lang espero que sea una relación seria – dijo – Sakura siempre me ha parecido la mejor nuera que pueda tener, también espero que esto termine en boda por supuesto, me alegra la elección que has tenido hijo y Sakura – pegue un pequeño brinco al oír que se dirigía a mi.

Si? – pregunte temerosa

Siempre te considere otra hija mas y ahora puedo decir que realmente lo eres – y así tan rápido como entro, salio de la habitación.

No dijimos nada y los dos nos quedamos como en una nube de lo sorprendidos que estábamos, aunque la mía era algo confusa, un poco de felicidad al imaginar que esto fuera real, tristeza porque sabia que no lo era y temor de cómo arreglaríamos el malentendido.

Si hubieran sido solo sus hermanas no habría problemas solo lo negaríamos, Shaoran diría que están locas y que dejen de molestar y asunto terminado, pero por la forma en que reacciono su madre no sabia como le diríamos que solo éramos amigos sin que pensara mal de ninguno de los dos.

Ya basta, salgan todas de aquí, solo crean problemas – parecía que Shaoran por fin había encontrado su voz, aunque al hablar parecía que estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

Sus hermanas milagrosamente le hicieron caso sin protestar pero aun iban haciendo comentarios que me hacían avergonzarme como, quieren estar solos; no hagan nada malo; usen protección, como se les ocurría decir esas cosas.

Y aunque tarde me di cuenta de que ni siquiera hicimos el intento de negar nada de lo que estaban diciendo, yo, bueno nunca fui muy rápida para reaccionar, por algo todos dicen que soy despistada, pero Shaoran, el siempre negaba rápidamente cuando intentaban involucrarlo en algo.

Shaoran porque no dijiste nada – tampoco es que el tuviera que hacer todo pero era su familia y siempre había reaccionado mas rápido que yo.

Me miro algo sorprendido y pude ver aunque lo quería ocultar que estaba dolido, aunque no sabia porque esto ultimo, acaso le parecía tan mal el que pudiéramos tener una relación, para mi no sonaba tan malo, bueno sinceramente me sonaba maravilloso, él y yo juntos, caminando tomados de la mano, dándonos abrazos mas cercanos, bes…., un momento el tenia una chica que le gusta, esta situación solo empeoraba el que pudiera estar con ella, que tonta soy, y yo ya casi haciendo planes.

Mira Sakura, algo se nos ocurrirá para decirle a mi madre – me dijo Shaoran – no te preocupes por eso.

Pero yo no estaba preocupada, y no quería que le dijéramos nada a su mama, si al menos recuperara el valor que tenia momentos atrás y le dijera lo que realmente siento.

Vamos Sakura se valiente dile a tu mejor amigo que no puedes vivir sin el, que es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida y que aunque no sienta lo mismo por ti quieres verlo feliz con la persona que elija.

Shaoran yo – podía hacerlo, claro que podía, no seas una cobarde ahora – yo quería decirte…

Por favor Sakura no pasa nada si fingimos que estamos saliendo – eso si que me sorprendió y me quede callada, no sabia que responder, bueno si, pero creo que "claro Shaoran fingiremos todo el tiempo que quieras, así puedo mentirme a mi misma que es real", eso no era lo mas sensato que podía responder – o es que acaso tienes algo con alguien?

Porque de pronto parecía molesto, y con quien iba yo a tener algo si el único que me interesaba era el, aunque al menos con lo transparente que soy era bueno que el aun no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Y con quien podría estar yo saliendo – le respondí solo para aparentar

Que me dices de ese tal Tsukishiro – casi escupió la última palabra

Yukito – pregunte extrañada

Si, Yukito – ahora no me parecía, me di cuenta de que de si estaba molesto – siempre esta sobre ti

Yukito es el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor Touya, ambos trabajan como doctores en un hospital, de donde pudo pensar Shaoran que teníamos algo, es verdad que hablaba bien con el y que iba muy seguido a mi casa, pero eso era por Touya no porque me fuera a ver a mi.

Hay Shaoran, Yukito es solo un amigo – le respondí algo confundida aun de se actitud – y no esta sobre mi, va a ver a Touya.

Shaoran casi nunca tenia esa expresión en la cara, como de una rabieta, aunque no era ocasión para estar pensando en esto pero se miraba muy tierno, sonreí sin darme cuenta.

Y porque sonríes Sakura – me volví a concentrar en lo que estábamos.

No es nada – conteste nerviosa

Se me quedo viendo y supe que sospechaba que escondía algo pero lo dejo pasar.

Bien, entonces podemos pensar después que es lo que le diremos – continuo hablando

Pero el si que tenia una chica que le gusta, no podía ser tan egoísta.

Solo le tenemos que decir la verdad Shaoran – puso una expresión de sorpresa – que pasa?

De que verdad hablas –

Que solo nos abrazamos como siempre, que no era nada en especial y que no dijimos nada en ese momento por la sorpresa – wow me sorprendo a mi misma

Si claro, nada en especial – lo dijo como si estuviera muy lejos de aquí, tal vez pensando en la chica que le gusta.

Ahh!, quería terminar con esto para poder irme a mi casa a lamentarme a solas.

Bueno, vamos de una vez – trate de sonar convincente

Oye gatita, y si lo dejamos para después? – eso me sorprendido

Porque? – exclame rápidamente

Y porque tanta prisa? – me devolvió la pregunta

No es prisa, es solo que así no te van a molestar más –

No me molesta – bueno hoy era el día de sorprendan a Sakura Kinomoto

Como? –

Que no me molesta que todos piensen que estamos juntos Sakura – eso no me lo esperaba, que hay de la chica que le gusta – a ti si?

No, no Shaoran… yo – no podía poner coherencia en mis palabras

Es mas, me gusta – ahora si me estaba volviendo loca – sabes tengo que decirte algo, ya es tiempo

Yo no podía pensar claramente, esto se parecía mucho a una declaración, pero solo podía estar soñando, solo en mis sueños Shaoran me decía que yo le gustaba como algo mas que una amiga.

Esto tenía que tratarse de algo más que mi cerebro no alcanzaba a comprender. Shaoran se iba acercando cada vez mas a mi hasta que me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y me pego a el. Y yo aun sin poder reaccionar.

Bajo su cabeza hasta ponerla en mi oído y cuando hablo dijo algo que no esperaba escuchar.

Te amo Sakura -

No podía reaccionar, esto era real? , el me miraba esperando una respuesta, pero mis sentidos estaban tan aturdidos que no podía pronunciar palabras. Me sentía como flotando en el viento, con un único punto seguro que era el. Así que centrándome intente responder.

Shaoran, yo… - no pude responder.

Cerré los ojos y disfrute la sensación de tener sus labios sobre los míos, los movía suavemente como queriendo memorizar cada parte de ellos.

Era como probar chocolate caliente en invierno o sentir una brisa fresca en verano. No sabía que había esperado esto toda mi vida hasta ahora, pero aun tenia que decirle que lo amaba, después de esto no podía esperar más tiempo.

Empecé a separarme poco a poco de el, y cada vez que lo hacia el dejaba pequeños besos en mis labios en el transcurso, y yo bueno lo dejaba porque realmente no quería separarme.

Sakura, esto es… - empezó a hablar, pero ahora fue mi turno y lo silencie dándole un corto beso en sus labios.

Lo se, Shaoran yo también te amo – por fin lo había dicho y ver su cara de felicidad era lo mas asombroso.

Como ya estábamos abrazados, solo me apretó mas fuerte contra el y comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación gritando de alegría conmigo entre sus brazos.

Cuando paro, junto su frente con la mía.

Tenemos que hablar con mi madre – me confundí con lo que dijo, para que hablar con su madre si ella ya pensaba que estábamos juntos – y también con tu padre.

Eh! Porque? –

Tenemos que decirle que estamos saliendo juntos no? –

Bueno si, pero tú mama ya lo sabe –

Sakura, quiero decírselo a ambos correctamente – vi que ponía una cara como de dolor

Que pasa? –

También hay que decírselo a Touya –

Oh no, Touya, bueno el tiene que entender –

Ambos sonreímos, nos tomamos de las manos y salimos de la habitación unidos para enfrentar a todo el mundo.

Ahhh, cuando se casaran? –

Que el monstruo y el mocoso que? –

Bueno tal vez no a todo el mundo pero si a nuestros hermanos.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio?<p>

Espero que les guste y comenten.

Disfruten de estos dias y Felices fiestas!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen yo solo los uso para hacer estas historias y seguir disfrutando de ellos.

* * *

><p>¿Y si continuamos fingiendo…?<p>

POV Shaoran

Estas bien? – escuche una suave voz que me hablaba, la reconocería aunque estuviera en medio de una multitud de personas, se escuchaba preocupada, y bueno mi actitud últimamente no había sido del todo normal, siempre he sido serio, pero realmente tenia un problema que me preocupaba – Es por Meiling

Meiling es una chica de la Universidad a la que asisto, una buena amiga y de las pocas personas que saben de mi problema y que me anima para resolverlo, diciendo ella que es muy sencillo. Si claro…

Abrí los ojos y mire a la razón de todos mis problemas si se le podría llamar así, porque ella, Sakura Kinomoto, no era un problema en absoluto. Es la persona más linda, amable y sincera que puede haber, despistada a más no poder, pero ahí estaba su encanto.

Todo ello combinado, con un sedoso cabello castaño con destellos dorados, una piel que parece de porcelana y sus ojos dos lagunas jade tan profundos que me ahogo en ellos muy seguido.

No es eso Sak – le conteste por fin pasándome un brazo por la cara para no quedarme embelesado mirándola como siempre – solo estoy un poco aburrido eso es todo.

Pero cuando estas aburrido no tienes esa expresión, además siempre encuentras algo que hacer- bueno esta claro que a veces no era tan despistada - dime la verdad esto se trata de una chica cierto – confirmado en ocasiones no era tan despistada, y si mi actual estado de animo se debía a una chica, gruñí como respuesta pues no quería mentirle pero tampoco quería confirmárselo, que ella sacara sus conclusiones – pero Shaoran no hay ninguna chica a la que no le gustes.

Bueno, donde habían quedado sus despistes crónicos en los que me refugiaba en momentos como este. Que no había chica a la que no le gustara, si eso fuera cierto no estaría en esta situación. Porque, bueno por si no se han dado cuenta, aunque admitámoslo ya di muchas pistas para que lo adivinaran, me gusta mi mejor amiga, lo cierto es que no solo me gusta estoy enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, ella es dos años menor que yo y aunque a veces es muy inocente porque confía en todas las personas, en ocasiones muestra una madurez que algunos "adultos" no tienen.

Al principio, me engañaba a mi mismo diciendo que era solo cariño de amigos, cuando fue creciendo que la quería como una hermana, así me fui mintiendo con el tiempo hasta llegar a mi situación actual.

Enamorado de mí mejor amiga, es como de una de las novelas románticas que tanto le gusta leer, aunque me gustaría saber como se arman de valor esos personajes para poder declarársele a la otra persona en cuestión.

Sak – le dije mirando a su cara – gatita – vi como se puso roja, me encantaba decirle así, me recordaba al gato de Shrek con sus grandes ojos verdes y su cara tan tierna - solo déjalo estar si, no te preocupes – acaricie su mejilla sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería que se dejara de preocupar y me diera una de esas sonrisas que me alegran el día.

Pero, yo – no lo aguante mas, el tenerla ahí mirándome de esa forma era mas de lo que podía soportar en este momento, solo quería tenerla lo mas cerca posible de mi, así que la tome por la cintura y la jale hacia mi, yo estaba acostado en la cama de mi habitación, así que la acosté a un lado mío y puse mi cara en su cuello, respirando su dulce aroma a cerezos – Shaoran que…

Solo quédate un momento así – sentí como se fue relajando hasta que puso sus manos en mis costados, no pensé que esta cercanía se sentiría tan bien – eso es todo lo que necesito ahora.

Si por mi fuera me quedaría así de por vida, aunque no decíamos nada el silencio no era incomodo, me sentía en paz y tan tranquilo solo con tenerla cerca de mi, sentí como empezaba a alejarse y por instinto la apreté mas fuerte contra mi pecho no dejándola escapar, estoy seguro que esto se le hacia extraño porque nunca la había abrazado de esta forma y me aprovechaba porque ella pensaba que necesitaba consuelo.

Shaoran – me hablo, y bueno tampoco soy un maleducado así que me separe un poco, solo un poco y claro no la solté, pero algo en su mirada me dijo que estaba por decirme algo importante – Shaoran yo…

Escuche el ruido de la puerta al chocar con la pared y ahí estaban mis hermanas haciendo ruido como siempre, en ocasiones eran tan molestas, solo faltaba que empezaran a molestarnos por estar solos en mi habitación.

Ahhhhh! – si ahí empezaban como siempre – que lindos son!

Siempre es una tortura escucharlas, al menos esta vez me siento bien al tener a Sakura abrazada a mi, ohh no esto solo lo empeoraría, voltee a verla y ella me miro al mismo tiempo los dos nos soltamos como acto reflejo, mis ruidosas hermanas ni siquiera se dieron cuenta y continuaron gritando frases que no entendía del todo bien – por fin, ya se habían tardado; queremos al menos dos sobrinos y otras cosas mas por el estilo.

Mis hermanas desde siempre me habían dicho que Sakura y yo terminaríamos juntos, al principio lo negaba haciendo que ellas solo me miraran con cara de saber algo que yo no, y cuando me di cuenta que ella me gustaba solo me les quedaba viendo y ellas me decían que todo saldría bien, pero el que nos hubieran encontrado en esta situación cuando aun no había podido decirle nada a Sak era muy incomodo.

Yo no soy de los que se sonrojan fácilmente pero sentía mi cara caliente, si solo hubiera tenido el valor necesario para decirle como me sentía en realidad, podría decirles que nos dejaran solos y que no molestaran mas, podría decirle a ella que no importaba todo lo que gritaran porque algún día eso seria realidad.

Entonces la vi, venia caminando tranquilamente como siempre y sentí que se me fue todo el color de la cara, la persona que entraba en mi habitación en ese momento tan serena aun con todo el ruido que hacían mis hermanas, no era otra que mi madre.

Madre – susurre en voz baja

Tal vez mi forma de reaccionar les haga creer que mi madre es un ogro o algo por el estilo, no era nada de eso, es una persona muy buena y un gran ejemplo a seguir para mi, solo que le tengo tanto respeto y quiero que se sienta orgullosa de tenerme como hijo, que mi lado serio siempre actúa cuando estoy en su presencia.

Hijas pueden decirme que es todo este escándalo – ella era la única que podía silenciar a mis hermanas, aunque esta vez fue solo por un corto tiempo porque continuaron rápidamente a gritar de nuevo – no entiendo si hablan todas al mismo tiempo.

Encontramos a Shaoran y a Sakura abrazados en su cama Madre –

Estaban demasiado juntos como para que fuera un abrazo amistoso, sabemos lo que eso significa –

Como podían decir eso, nunca había hablado con mi madre de ese tema y no sabia lo que podría pensar así que espere para saber lo que tenia que decir, mi cuerpo se tenso a la espera y pude notar como Sakura también estaba rígida a mi lado, pero la mirada de mi madre era de completo agrado, yo sabia que ella adoraba a mi gatita, en algunas ocasiones me dijo que ella le parecía una chica muy dulce. Pero lo que dijo después casi hace que me de un ataque cardiaco.

Xiao Lang espero que sea una relación seria – dijo – Sakura siempre me ha parecido la mejor nuera que pueda tener, también espero que esto termine en boda por supuesto, me alegra la elección que has tenido hijo y Sakura – pego un brinco al escuchar su nombre

Si? – pregunto con temor en la voz

Siempre te considere otra hija mas y ahora puedo decir que realmente lo eres – mi madre siempre a sido muy directa con lo que tiene que decir, y esta vez no fue la excepción así como entro salió de mi habitación sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de nosotros.

Me quede en silencio sin saber como reaccionar, eso me había dejado realmente sorprendido, seria genial que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera real y que yo pudiera decir que Sakura era solo mía y de nadie mas.

Poder sacar a mis odiosas hermanas de la habitación y quedarme a solas con Sak, poder abrazarla nuevamente, juntar nuestras frentes, repetirle hasta el cansancio lo mucho que me gusta y que la quiero y lo especial que es en mi vida, aunque pensándolo bien, porque tendría que imaginármelo, tal vez todo eso se podría hacer realidad si le dijera como me siento en relación con ella.

Quería hacerlo y lo haría, pero primero tenía que sacar a mis hermanas de la habitación y empezar a desarrollar mi plan.

Ya basta, salgan todas de aquí, solo crean problemas – no podía perder mas tiempo del que había perdido estando apartado de ella, solo como un amigo.

Creo que mis hermanas entendieron lo que me proponía hacer porque salieron de la habitación sin protestar como siempre lo hacían, aunque eso no impidió que siguieran haciendo sus comentarios - quieren estar solos; no hagan nada malo; usen protección.

Solo fue un momento el que tardaron en salir, y puse a trabajar mi cerebro para pensar como podría empezar a decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos a Sakura, ella parecía un poco turbada pero el que no hubiera dicho nada era buena señal cierto, tal vez esto resultaría bueno después de todo.

Shaoran porque no dijiste nada – rompió el silencio que había entre los dos repentinamente.

Porque quería que dijera algo, acaso no le parecía bien el que estuviéramos juntos, no le gustaba ni siquiera un poco a ella, disimule las sensaciones que me recorrieron el cuerpo, desilusión, miedo, dolor; yo hasta hace poco estaba decidido a confesármele pero con esta forma de reaccionar de Sakura ya no estaba tan seguro, aunque lo haría, tal vez no hoy pero le demostraría que seria maravilloso el estar saliendo juntos, solo necesitaba tiempo para demostrárselo, y creo que ya sabia que podía hacer para mantener esta situación un momento mas.

Mira Sakura, algo se nos ocurrirá para decirle a mi madre – le dije tratando de sonar despreocupado – no te preocupes por eso.

Deja que yo me preocupe pensé, que me preocupe de como te hare ver que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y que lo seguirás siendo por siempre, que nadie te querrá como lo hago yo.

Solo tiempo, es todo lo que necesito y si tengo que fingir un poco para poder hacerme con ese tiempo, pues no tengo más remedio que utilizar métodos muy poco convenientes, pero es ya no puedo soportar ser solo tu mejor amigo.

Shaoran yo… yo quería decirte… - oh no tenia que hacer algo rápido.

Por favor Sakura no pasa nada si fingimos que estamos saliendo – porque protestaba, o era paranoia mía o de verdad que ella no quería que ni por error alguien pudiera pensar que somos novios, que de malo podría tener esto si ninguno de los dos estábamos saliendo con otras personas, entonces algo hizo clic en mi mente – o es que acaso tienes algo con alguien?

Mi voz sonó algo brusca pero no pude evitarlo, siempre que recordaba esto sentía como mi sangre hervía en mis venas y solo tenia deseos de destrozar todo a mí alrededor.

Y con quien podría estar yo saliendo – me respondió tan tranquila

Que me dices de ese tal Tsukishiro – me costo trabajo decir la ultima palabra

Yukito –

Si, Yukito – hasta lo llamaba por su nombre, sentía cada vez más unas ganas enormes de destruir algo – siempre esta sobre ti

Yukito Tsukishiro, trabaja con el hermano de mi gatita, siempre va a su casa, se queda a cenar y me dan unos enormes celos siempre que la veo sonreírle por algo que dice y lo peor de todo es que el tipo es amable así que no puedo decir nada realmente malo de él, solo que no me gusta que este cerca de ella.

Hay Shaoran, Yukito es solo un amigo – solo un amigo, yo soy solo un amigo – y no esta sobre mí, va a ver a Touya.

En estos momentos me sentía molesto con todos los doctores del mundo, entonces note como empezaba a sonreír, seguro recordando algo que dijo aquel tipo.

Y porque sonríes Sakura – le pregunte de repente

No es nada –

Sabia que si que era algo, pero lo dejaría pasar por ahora, tenía que continuar con mí farsa.

Bien, entonces podemos pensar después que es lo que le diremos – después esa es la palabra clave, después no ahora.

Déjame demostrarte lo bueno que puede ser, pensé.

Solo le tenemos que decir la verdad Shaoran – la verdad es que acaso ella sabia como me sentía yo respecto a esto – que pasa?

De que verdad hablas –

Que solo nos abrazamos como siempre, que no era nada en especial y que no dijimos nada en ese momento por la sorpresa – realmente ella quería terminar con todo esto.

Si claro, nada en especial – como podría hacerlo, como demostrarle que no existía nadie mejor para ella que yo, esto sonaba muy arrogante pero haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera.

Bueno, vamos de una vez – si que tenía prisa

Oye gatita, y si lo dejamos para después? – tiempo, tiempo, es todo lo que necesito

Porque? – bueno si que no estaba despistada hoy

Y porque tanta prisa? – le devolví la pregunta, y así también me resolvía la duda de porque quería terminar esto tan rápido

No es prisa, es solo que así no te van a molestar más – eso era todo

No me molesta – conteste tomando una decisión, no necesitaba más tiempo

Como? –

Que no me molesta que todos piensen que estamos juntos – este día iba a ser uno de los mas importantes en mi vida – a ti si?

No, no… yo – este nerviosismo me hacia cobrar esperanzas

Es mas, me gusta – puso una cara de sorpresa – sabes tengo que decirte algo, ya es tiempo

No necesitaba mas tiempo, si en todo el tiempo que conocía a Sakura ella nunca me había visto como algo mas, no lo haría ni aunque yo la forzara a hacerlo y eso era algo que no planeaba hacer.

Me empecé a acercar a ella, tratando de leer en su expresión algo que me hiciera perder el miedo y decirle lo que quería con toda seguridad, la abrace por la cintura pegándola a mi, quería tenerla cerca y sentir su corazón cuando se lo dijera.

Baje la cabeza lentamente hasta posarla en su oído y lo dije, por fin le dije mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Te amo Sakura -

En su cara puso una expresión que no pude definir, me di cuenta que trataba de entender lo que le estaba diciendo, yo reaccionaria igual, aunque quería que me respondiera para poder salir ya de esta tortura al mismo tiempo tenia miedo de cual seria su respuesta y quería que el tiempo pasara rápido y lento a la vez.

Shaoran, yo… - tenia que hacer algo antes de saber su respuesta

Así que juntado nuestros rostros, la bese suavemente como siempre imagine que haría, queriendo aprender cada parte de sus labios, ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados y eso hacia el momento mas especial.

Tenia sabor a cerezas, a momentos felices y rayos de sol, el que me estuviera correspondiendo me hacia el hombre mas feliz, no quería soltarla nunca mas, mi vida a su lado seria, como lo ha venido siendo, los mas espectacular que me pasaría.

Empezó a separarse, pero ya había dicho que no la soltaría así que cada vez que ella se alejaba yo la volvía a besar brevemente, no dejándola escapar y ella me facilitaba las cosas no poniendo resistencia.

Sakura, esto es… - empecé a decir cuando al fin logre separarme de ella, pero esta vez la que me dio un pequeño beso en los labios fue Sakura.

Lo se, Shaoran yo también te amo – sentí como la sonrisa se me formaba en el rostro después de escuchar esas palabras, era lo mas extraordinario que me habían dicho jamás.

El que la tuviera aun entre mis brazos me facilito mi siguiente movimiento, la alce del suelo atrayéndola mas a mi y gire con ella en mi habitación gritando toda la alegría que sentía dentro de mi.

Como no quería que nos mareáramos, me detuve y junte mi frente con la suya.

Tenemos que hablar con mi madre – le dije serio, puso cara de confusión pero yo sabia porque tenia que hacerlo, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban – y también con tu padre.

Eh! Porque? –

Tenemos que decirle que estamos saliendo juntos no? –

Bueno si, pero tú mama ya lo sabe –

Sakura, quiero decírselo a ambos correctamente – recordé que también se lo teníamos que decir a su sobreprotector hermano

Que pasa? –

También hay que decírselo a Touya –

Oh no, Touya, bueno el tiene que entender –

Era cierto, ahora ya nada podría hacer que yo me apartara de su lado, así que salimos tomados de las manos para decírselos a todos y defender nuestro derecho a estar juntos.

Ahhh, cuando se casaran? –

Que el monstruo y el mocoso que? –

Aunque nuestros hermanos podían ser los mas difíciles de todos.

* * *

><p>Hola! aqui de nuevo yo :P<p>

Al principio habia pensado en publicar los dos puntos de vista de la historia pero decidi esperar para ver si les gustaba o no. Estaba toda emocionada con los reviews que me dejaron y les agradezco mucho a:

**karen**, no si se leas este pero, espero que te guste y pues no habia pensado en hacer continuacion, pero estoy escribiendo otra historia que si pienso hacerla mas larga. ojala y la leas y tambien te agrade. no sabia a donde te podia contestar y por eso lo hago aqui. gracias por leerla y tomarte el tiempo para dejer un comentario.

**sakuchik**, que bueno que te gusto y me gustaria leer ese fic que dices me gustan mucho los fics donde se encuentran despues de tiempo. ojala me pudieras decir donde lo puedo leer. gracias por comentar

**rocio e-chan**, es genial que te alla gustado, y espero que este si lo lees tambien te guste, aunque ya paso espero que hayas tenido una feliz navidad tu tambien. agradezco mucho el comentario

**ceciali**, igual que en la respuesta anterior espero que tu tambien tuvieras unas felices fiestas, muchas gracias por comentar y espero que este cap tambien te guste

**stellar bs**, soy una romantica en el fondo que puedo decir, que bueno que te gusto gracias por el comentario

** sango**, estoy empezando a escribir y queria empezar con historias cortas para saber si eran buenas o no, estoy trabajando en un fic mas largo aver que tal me queda, gracias por el comertario y espero que este cap tambien te guste.

**sakuxsyao**, siempre quise escribir uno en donde le llamara gatita, en este cap puse mas esa forma de llamarla en sus pensamientos. que bueno que te gusto la historia y gracias por el comentario

tambien agradecer a las personas que pusieron la historia en favoritos **ceciali, ogba95, sakuxsyao, rebeca26 y mitsukii1701**

y despues de esta larga nota

gracias por leer la historia y llegar hasta el final, espero que les guste y hayan disfrutado leyendola :D


End file.
